NATSU VS BROLY
by supremehunter
Summary: Teoría ¿Qué pasaría si el súper saiyan legendario cayera en el mundo de la magia y se enfrentara al dragon slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel? Sinopsis: Después de la guerra contra Tártaros, Gray se convierte en el héroe del gremio provocando que Natsu sea ignorado por todos sin que estos sepan que el Slayer está entrando para enfrentarse a la mayor amenazada que ha tenido su mundo ha


**Bueno gente hoy traigo un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace bastante tiempo, solo espero que os guste y saber vuestra opinión**

 **NATSU CONTRA BROLY**

 **Teoría ¿Qué pasaría si el súper saiyan legendario cayera en el mundo de la magia y se enfrentara al dragon slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel?**

 **Sinopsis: Después de la guerra contra Tártaros, Gray se convierte en el héroe del gremio provocando que Natsu sea ignorado por todos sin que estos sepan que el Slayer está entrando para enfrentarse a la mayor amenazada que ha tenido su mundo hasta ahora**

 _ **Natsu contra Broly**_

Tres meses han pasado desde la derrota de tártaros a manos de Fairy Tail donde el mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster se convirtió en el héroe del gremio tras derrotar al demonio que controlaba el gremio oscuro recibiendo halagos de los presentes que no paraban de besarle el culo al stripper

Pero había un detalle que olvidaron, y es que la razón por la que el pelinegro pudo vencer al demonio fue gracias a la ayuda del Dragón slayer de fuego; Natsu Dragneel

Y la pregunta es ¿Dónde está el peli rosa? pues este se encontraba entrenando en las montañas cercanas a Magnolia, más precisamente en una posición de loto entrenando.

La razón, simple; primero por la muerte de su padre adoptivo Igneel a manos del dragón oscuro Acnologia, no permitiría que ese maldito lagarto hiciera nuevamente daño a sus amigos

Segundo; Las posibilidades de que enemigos superiores a Tártaros aparecieran eran bastante altas y no permitiría que nadie hiciera daño a su "familia", aparte de que Zeref podría aparecer en cualquier momento y atacarles

Pero seguramente, la principal causa tenía que ver con el acontecimiento que pasó hace unas semanas atrás

 _ **Flash back**_

 _El peli rosa se sentía triste y aburrido al ver que todos le estaban besando el culo al stripper por haber acabado (en parte) con el demonio que dirigía el gremio de tártaros, ya que nadie le echaba cuenta, Lucy no le invitaba a hacer misiones y cuando él iba a buscarla esta estaba ocupada o haciendo algún trabajo con el stripper, al igual que Erza, Juvia, Wendy y Happy junto con Charle y el resto estaba a su bola o besándole el culo al cubo de hielo con patas_

 _Eso ponía bastante triste al peli rosa, el cual decidió irse a su casa a entrenar en el bosque y echarse una siesta_

 _Entonces una extraña luz amarillenta llamó la atención del peli rosa, que con curiosidad se acercó para ver de qué se trataba_

 _Se sorprendió bastante de encontrarse a un sujeto de pelo negro bastante malherido en el suelo, con ropas naranjas y camisa azul bastante destrozadas_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _¡OIGA ¿ESTÁ BIEN?!- Dijo muy preocupado el peli rosa por ese sujeto-No se preocupe llamaré- pero no pudo terminar su dialogo debido a que el sujeto de traje naranja lo cogió por el brazo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban_

 _ **¿?:**_ _Olvídalo chico- dijo escupiendo sangre- ya es tarde para mí, pero antes de morir quisiera darte esto, veo que tu corazón es puro y carece de maldad- dijo entregándole una esfera de color rojo- lo necesitarás más adelante, ya que un enemigo muy poderoso vendrá a este mundo a destruirlo junto al resto del universo- dijo asombrando y aterrando al peli rosa- solo tienes que comértelo y adquirirás el poder necesario para hacerle frente, pero….- escupe sangre- ten cuidado, debes aprender a controlarlo o de lo contrario te destruirá- dijo asustando un poco al peli rosa- suerte chico, te pasaré mis recuerdos antes de morir, espero que termines lo que yo no pude acabar, de verdad los siento por encargarte esta tarea pero por favor…. Salva al universo- dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer para sorpresa del peli rosa que no salía de su asombro ante lo dicho por aquel sujeto_

 _Entonces los recuerdos de aquel hombre se introdujeron en la mente del peli rosa dejándolo sin palabras, descubriendo que ese sujeto ahora muerto se llamaba Son Goku, perteneciente a una de las razas guerreras más poderosas del universo; los saiyans, los cuales usaban una energía llamada el Ki, que les permitía lanzar ataques devastadores capaces de destrozar planetas_

 _Y no solo eso, también vio todos sus recuerdos, incluyendo su última pelea contra Broly; el súper saiyan legendario, el cual mató a sus amigos y familia y no lo pudo vencer y ahora el peli rosa debía derrotarlo por el bien no solo de Fairy Tail, sino del universo entero_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Así que lo que dijiste era cierto- dijo asombrado mirando la esfera roja- juro que cumpliré esta promesa, Son Goku- dijo para posteriormente tragarse aquella esfera, que se volvió en una especie de gas para sorpresa del peli rosa_

 _Una vez que se la comió, el peli rosa pudo sentir como su poder aumentaba de forma monstruosa, pero también un dolor mucho mayor que el que sufrió al comer Etherion, o como cuando activaron su segundo origen antes de los juegos mágicos pero peor que los dos juntos_

 _Sin embargo, si por algo era conocido Natsu Dragneel, alias Salamander, era por no rendirse con tal de proteger a su familia, por lo que con todas sus fuerzas el peli rosa gritó con fuerza mientras se levantaba adolorido del suelo, provocando que una enrome cantidad de Ki y poder mágico salieran disparados de su cuerpo mientras empezaban a fusionarse_

 _Todos los habitantes del continente de Fiore pudieron sentir esa monstruosa cantidad de energía, sobre todo Fairy tail_

 _ **Lissana:**_ _¡ ¿QUE ES ESO?!- Dijo muy asustada_

 _ **Gajeel:**_ _¡ Es monstruoso!_ _– Dijo en el mismo estado que la albina_

 _ **Makarov:**_ _Es…. Muy superior a mí- dijo en estado de shock dejando sin palabras a los miembros del gremio, que se asustaron más al oír eso_

 _Pero entonces, la energía empezó a disminuir de potencia, para alivio de muchos, que se preguntaban qué demonios era eso_

 _En el bosque, el peli rosa había logrado controlar su nueva energía, lo que provocó una transformación_

 _El peli rosa estaba usando el dragon forcé, con la diferencia de que tenía dos cuernos rojos, el pelo rojo sangre al igual que los ojos y las escamas cubrían más partes de su cuerpo y sus músculos eran más grandes y su fuego era de un rojo sangre y negro que mezclado con su Ki lo volvía devastador_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Increíble- dijo impresionado el peli rosa mientras se hacía un chequeo- pero aún no lo controlo al 100%, y Broly no tardará mucho en venir hacia aquí después del número que he montado, necesito estar preparado- dijo con determinación y apretando los puños para posteriormente volver a su estado base_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Y nos encontramos en la situación actual, donde el peli rosa había terminado de meditar, para después con su fuego crear un clon idéntico a él y posteriormente empezar un combate de entrenamiento entre los dos para poner a prueba sus nuevas habilidades, sin elevar demasiado su ki y poder mágico para no llamar la atención, sobre todo del consejo y de Fairy tail, estos últimos por el simple hecho de que intentarían involucrarse en la pelea aparte de que estaba enfadado con ellos por haberlo abandonado por la princesa de hielo

Sin embargo, había algo que no había calculado, y eso era su estómago rugiendo, por lo que se dirigió al gremio para que Mirajane le hiciera algo de comer, siendo ella junto a Cana las únicas que no ignoraban al peli rosa a favor del stripper, poco les importaba eso, lo único que a ellas les importaba era que todos seguían vivos y el gremio… bueno no era el de antes ya que todos se dedicaban a besarle el culo al stripper el cuál no paraba de revolcarse entre halagos y su propio ego

 **Cana:** ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin venir al gremio?- dijo mientras se bebía su 25º barril de cerveza

 **Mira:** Un mes y medio- dijo mientras limpiaba los platos- la verdad es que me tiene muy preocupada Cana- dijo la albina suspirando

 **Cana:** Yo también Mira, desde la derrota de tártaros y la muerte de su padre se ha distanciado bastante de nosotros- dijo bebiendo cerveza igual de preocupada que la albina

 **Mira:** Y los demás no son de mucha ayuda- dijo mirando con molestia a los idiotas besándole el culo al stripper por su hazaña

 **Cana:** Menudo idiota- dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza mirando con desagrado la escena- ¿y se supone que somos una familia?- dijo la morocha claramente disgustada por la actitud del gremio

El peli rosa entró en el gremio, pero la gente estaba demasiado ocupada idolatrando a copito de nieve como para verlo, a excepción de Mira y Cana que no tardaron en ponerse cerca del peli rosa con una sonrisa sincera

 **Mira:** Hola Natsu- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras el peli rosa le devolvía el saludo de una forma tranquila y serena de forma bastante madura, cosa que extraño a las féminas, ya que cuando saludaba era bastante más alegre e infantil, aunque no se iban a quejar ya que esa actitud lo hacía más atractivo

 **Natsu:** Mira tengo hambre ¿me puedes hacer de comer?- dijo con su típica sonrisa

 **Mira:** Enseguida Natsu- dijo mientras la albina entraba a la cocina para prepararle carne ardiendo al peli rosa

 **Cana:** Te veo serio- dijo la morocha llamando la atención del peli rosa- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo preocupada

 **Natsu:** Tranquila estoy perfecto- dijo con una gran sonrisa aunque no logró convencer del todo a la morena, la cual se había sonrojado pero lo disimulaba con el alcohol que había tomado

Minutos después, la albina vino con un enorme trozo de carne mientras esquivaba las mesas y otros objetos voladores ya que se había formado una pelea campal en el gremio entre Elfman y el Stripper

El peli rosa simplemente se limitó a comer el delicioso plato que le había preparado la mayor de los Strauss, felicitándola por lo delicioso que estaba, sonrojando a la albina mayor

Curiosamente Erza también se estaba comiendo su pastel de fresas pero no se fijó en la presencia del peli rosa pese a tenerlo a su lado

Entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, y eso fue que un estúpido (Gray) cayó encima del pastel de la peli roja, lo que provocó obviamente la ira de esta y una paliza tanto al stripper como a cualquier imbécil que estaba en medio

Entonces al ver al peli rosa comiendo y cegada por la ira, se lanzó contra el Slayer, que simplemente bloqueo su puño sin esfuerzo mientras seguía comiendo la delicia creada por la mayor de los hermanos Strauss

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, incluyendo la peli roja, el maestro y su nieto, al ver semejante hazaña realizada por el Slayer de fuego

La peli roja, todavía enfadada intentó lanzar otro golpe que el peli rosa simplemente repelió con una mano, para posteriormente empujar a su rival hacia las mesas del gremio solamente con sus dedos

Ahora sí, todos los presentes estaban flipando en colores, incluido Gilrdats que vino a ver el gremio después de enterarse del ataque de tártaros y temiendo que su hija haya sufrido daños serios no se creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos

La peli roja, con un aura de muerte que aterró a los presentes menos al peli rosa, se levantó del suelo dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida al mago de fuego, el cual se estaba sobando la panza al haber terminado de comer

Erza al ver esa escena se cabreo aún más y cargo con su armadura de emperatriz del fuego contra el peli rosa mientras muchos rezaban para que el dragon slayer muriera de forma rápida e indolora

Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron al carajo cuando el peli rosa volvió a detener sin esfuerzo alguno el ataque de la peli roja con la diferencia de que este mostraba una mirada muy seria, que puso los pelos de punta a los miembros del gremio, incluyendo a la propia Titania

Entonces el Slayer soltó a la peli roja y salió con aparente calma del gremio, extrañando a sus compañeros que decidieron seguirlo para ver que hacía

Natsu se quedó viendo al frente unos segundos, y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, una explosión de luz verde aparece a la lejanía de Magnolia, haciendo fruncir el ceño al peli rosa

 **Lucy:** ¿Qué es eso?- dijo maravillada por la anomalía que veía en el cielo

 **Natsu:** Nada bueno- dijo seriamente el peli rosa y apretando los puños, confundiendo a los presentes

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó extrañado el mago santo

El peli rosa, sin decir nada, y para asombro de todos, alzo el vuelo sin el uso de su magia de fuego mientras miraba seriamente esa energía verde a lo lejos

El peli rosa entonces, liberó una onda de su propio Ki, provocando una onda de viento que casi arranca los árboles de cuajo y dejando sin palabras y sin respiración a los presentes que tenían las quijadas en el suelo y los ojos fuera de orbita

 **Makarov:** Ese poder…- dijo impresionado el anciano

Entonces a la distancia se produjo un aumento de ki, proveniente del lugar donde se produjo la luz verde y posteriormente desaparecer de golpe

Entonces a una velocidad sobre humana una esfera verde echa de Ki, se dirigió hacia el peli rosa, pero este le dio un guantazo mandándola al mar, provocando una explosión monstruosa al entrar en contacto con el agua

Los presentes se quedaron asombrados ante semejante poder de destrucción

 **¿?:** Kakarot….- dijo una voz que llamo la atención del peli rosa y sus compañeros

Al mirar hacia arriba, pudieron ver una silueta humanoide bastante grande, con el pelo rubio puntiagudo y ojos azules sin pupila mirándoles seriamente mientras flotaba en el aire

 **¿?:** Kakarot….- dijo seriamente el sujeto mirando a las hadas y al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Así que tú eres Broly?- dijo seriamente el peli rosa llamando la atención del ahora identificado saiyan y la de sus compañeros- lo siento, pero no dejaré que destruyas mi mundo- dijo aumentando su Ki, con la diferencia de que estaba siendo cubierto por una energía rojiza y negra, para posteriormente, y para asombro de todos, especialmente los Dragon Slayers, activar su Dragon Force con sus respectivos cambios

 **Broly:** He, veo que quieres morir mosquito, me parece que tendré que enseñarte lo que es el verdadero dolor- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata mientras preparaba los puños

 **Natsu:** Eso lo veremos- dijo seriamente- Abuelo, evacua la cuidad ahora y marcharos de aquí- dijo asombrando a los miembros del gremio

 **¿?:** ¡Haced lo que dice!- Dijo una voz femenina resultando ser la primera maestra del gremio Mavis Vermillion

 **Makarov:** Primera…- dijo el anciano sin salir de su asombro ante las palabras de la rubia

 **Mavis:** Esta batalla es entre ellos dos y la destrucción será enorme, tenéis que sacar a todo el mundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo la rubia asustada poniendo más nerviosos y asombrados a sus miembros

 **Makarov:** Ya habéis oído, evacuad la ciudad- dijo mientras todos obedecían y se preparaban para la evacuación

 **Broly:** ¿Enserio crees que podrás detenerme a mí? Tú, ¿un simple humano?- dijo con una sonrisa demente y muy confiado

 **Natsu:** Primero, terminaré el trabajo que el señor Goku no pudo terminar- dijo enfadando al saiyan al oír ese nombre- y segundo, no soy un simple humano- dijo liberando una cantidad monstruosa de magia y Ki- soy un dragon slayer de fuego, en mis venas corre la sangre de un verdadero dragón, y tú vas a comprobarlo mono súper desarrollado - dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

 **Broly:** JAJAJAJA, acabaré contigo- dijo aumentando su Ki para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque hacia el peli rosa, que esquivó el brazo derecho del saiyan, para posteriormente lanzarle una patada a este que logró esquivarla sin dificultad

Y así empezó una oleada de puñetazos, patadas y otros ataques, Natsu usaba su fuego combinado con su ki mientras Broly lanzaba sus orbes de Ki verde al peli rosa, provocando un alto nivel de destrucción que era observado por los espectadores, entre ellos los miembros del nuevo consejo hecho después del ataque de Tártaros y los miembros de Fairy Tail, incrédulos y asombrados por el poder que desataban esos dos

 **Jet:** In… increíble- dijo sin salir de su asombro y terror al ver el monstruoso combate y lo rápidos que eran

 **Gajeel:** ¿Cómo es que Salamander se ha hecho tan fuerte?- dijo el peli negro sin salir de su asombro

 **Makarov:** "Increíble, es el poder que sentí hace unos días, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías semejante poder Natsu?"- pensó el mago santo sin salir de la sorpresa mientras observaba a ambos guerreros luchar

Aunque más que una batalla de guerreros, parecía una pelea entre súper monstruos, donde cada golpe destrozaba gran parte de la ciudad mientras el suelo temblaba como si el planeta estuviese a punto de partirse en pedazos

En un descuido del peli rosa, el Saiyan aprovechó para encajarle un poderoso puñetazo al peli rosa, que acabó volando hasta la otra punta de la ciudad, para horror y preocupación de los presentes, especialmente Cana y Mirajane

El peli rosa salió de los escombros con algunos rasguños para volver a lanzarse contra su rival, que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa de pura maldad

 **Broly:** ¡VAMOS! ¡ ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?!- Dijo el saiyan sonriendo sádicamente- ¡ ENSEÑAME DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ O ESTE PLANETA VOLARÁ EN MIL PEDAZOS!- Dijo con toda la maldad posible desde el aire

 **Natsu:** ¡NO, NO LO HARÁS!- Dijo gritando mientras su magia y Ki aumentaban de potencia, para posteriormente lanzarse nuevamente al combate contra el Saiyan

Pese a estar cientos de metros en el aire, los golpes provocaban que la tierra temblara como si estuviera a punto de partirse en dos cada vez que chocaban entre ellos

Natsu lanzó una patada, que el saiyan esquivo sin esfuerzo, para lanzarle un puñetazo al peli rojo que también esquivó el golpe, lanzando una patada dirección al hombro que el saiyan recibió de lleno, pero sin obtener daño alguno mientras sonreía a su rival, para posteriormente lanzarle una avalancha de puñetazos que al chocar estaban provocando terremotos en tierra

En un descuido, el saiyan agarró el puño derecho del peli rosa, para encajarle un puñetazo en el abdomen que le saco el aire, para posteriormente salir volando hacia la otra punta de la ciudad y estrellarse contra varios edificios

 **Mira/ Cana:** ¡NATSUUUU!- Gritaron aterradas pensando que el chico al que amaban estaba herido de gravedad

Pero para su fortuna, el slayer salió de los escombros ileso, bastante sucio y con algunos rasguños, pero en general estaba bien mientras veía seriamente al saiyan reírse de él en el aire

El slayer aumentó nuevamente de poder, para posteriormente, reaparecer en la cara del saiyan, encajándole un puñetazo de lleno que casi lo saca del planeta

El saiyan se tocó la cara adolorido, para posteriormente sonreír y limpiarse la sangre con la lengua, para disgusto y repelús de algunos

 **Broly:** Esta vez ha dolido- dijo con una sonrisa- por fin te empiezas a poner serio- dijo son su típica sonrisa maligna

 **Natsu:** La verdad es que me estaba aburriendo de tanto calentar- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes ante lo dicho por el peli rosa

 **Macao:** ¡ ¿Es una broma verdad?!- dijo el cuarto maestro bastante asustado y temblando

 **Gray:** ¿To… todo este tiempo solo ha sido….?- dijo incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado del peli rosa

 **Erza:** ¿Un calentamiento…?- dijo igual de incrédula y con los ojos bien abiertos ante lo dicho por su compañero de gremio

 **Wakaba:** No os preocupéis, seguro que es un farol para intimidar- dijo el fumador con su típica confianza y seguridad

Menudo tonto

El peli rosa otra vez aumento su ki para asombro de los espectadores, pero esta vez su cuerpo estaba sufriendo nuevamente cambios, su pelo rojo se hizo más largo, unos cuernos rectos salieron de su cabeza, junto a una cola en su parte de atrás, mientras las escamas lo habían cubierto por completo, siendo las del pecho y los abdominales de color marrón bronceado

Las chicas al verlo, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver que era más musculoso que antes pero sin exagerar

El saiyan también sonrió ante ese poder, y con ansias de empezar el verdadero combate, empezó a liberar todo su poder, quitándole a las chicas la lujuria hacia el peli rosa, cuando sintieron un monstruoso poder, para ver como el saiyan creaba una cúpula verde que posteriormente acabó explotando, liberando un poder destructivo enorme dejando la pelea de antes como un simple juego de novatos

Cuando se disipó la luz verde de Ki, se podía ver al saiyan completamente cambiado, ahora era gigantesco, una montaña de músculos de saiyan de pura raza y además legendario, sus ojos ahora eran blancos sin pupila y su pelo puntiagudo ahora tenía una tonalidad verde

Los presentes estaban flipando en colores, Makarov, Macao y Wakaba tenían los pantalones cagados y los ojos fuera de órbita, esos dos eran unos verdaderos monstruos que no se imaginarían ni en sus peores pesadillas

Gilrdats estaba en un estado parecido, esos dos por separado podrían usar a Acnologia como un saco de patatas sin recibir daño alguno

Los demás estaban en completo silencio intentando no ensuciar los pantalones, incluso Mavis no se creía el poder que esos dos desprendían, y se habría echo las cositas encima si no fuera porque es un fantasma ya que era la que más asustada estaba, y con razón, ya que no podría protegerlos con el _Fairy Sphere_ si a esos dos les da por destruir el planeta mientras pelean a muerte

 **Broly:** ¿Qué? ¿Estás preparado para morir?- dijo con una sonrisa demencial al peli rosa que sonreía con confianza

 **Natsu:** Eso lo veremos, grandullón- dijo sonriente mientras se preparaba para la batalla

Ninguno de los dos se hizo esperar para atacar al contrario, ambos se lanzaron a una velocidad monstruosa, provocando un choque de puños que hizo temblar la tierra como si una bomba atómica hubiese caído en ese lugar

Ambos guerreros empezaron a lanzarse golpes y ataques, cada vez más rápidos y potentes, mientras la tierra temblaba totalmente fuera de control, provocando que los espectadores apenas se pudieran mantener en pie, mientras el cielo se volvía oscuro y rayos y truenos caían con fuerza en el suelo, mientras piedras y la tierra que conformaban el suelo salían volando hacia el cielo a gran velocidad, la cual aumentaba a medida que ambos adversarios aumentaban la potencia de sus golpes

 **Makarov:** ¡ ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!- Gritó muy asustado el mago santo mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie

 **Laxus:** ¡ A ESTE PASO LO DESTRUIRAN TODO!- Dijo el rubio bastante nervioso, y con razón, esos dos eran verdaderos monstruos

 **Mavis:** "Natsu tienes que acabar con esto rápido, el planeta no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo sin sufrir daños más graves de los que ya tiene"- pensó la rubia fantasma muy asustada y preocupada

Por su parte, ambos guerreros seguían lanzándose golpes sin parar, ambos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Broly sonreía porque por fin había encontrado alguien a su altura, un desafío, alguien que lo llevara al límite

Natsu también tenía esos pensamientos en su cabeza, estaba muy emocionado al tener un rival como este que lo llevara hasta el límite de sus capacidades

La emoción de ambos hizo que aumentarán todavía más la potencia de sus golpes, provocando un nivel de destrucción impresionante, ahora mismo el planeta no importaba, nada importaba, solo pelear, pelear y seguir peleando hasta que uno gane… o los dos mueran en este combate mortal… y brutal

Ahora ninguno de ambos guerreros peleaba por venganza, proteger o ira, peleaban por instinto, emoción, y por su honor como guerreros de élite, la élite dentro de la élite, bestias que dejaban que la emoción de la batalla los embriagara de adrenalina, con el único objetivo de golpear y machacar hasta que no quedara nada y pelear hasta la muerte

Al final, después de un último choque de puñetazos, que provocó una onda expansiva, ambos guerreros retrocedieron respirando agitadamente sin perderse de vista el uno al otro, mientras se miraban con una sonrisa

 **Broly:** No lo haces nada mal lagarto- dijo con su sonrisa como las de los locos cuando se escapan del manicomio

 **Natsu:** Tú tampoco lo haces mal, mono con esteroides- dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su rival

 **Broly:** ¿Cómo lograste hacerte tan poderoso?- preguntó algo confundido, ya que los humanos eran una de las razas más débiles del universo… por lo menos en el suyo

 **Natsu:** Antes de morir Goku me dio una esfera oscura que pudo activar el uso de mi ki, después de eso, entrene y combine mi magia con el ki… y este es el resultado- dijo mientras el saiyan sonreía

 **Broly:** Ya veo, eso significa que Kakarot está realmente muerto, por lo que el único gusano que se interpone en mi camino…. Eres tú- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata señalando abiertamente al slayer de fuego que simplemente sonrió- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- dijo extrañado el guerrero legendario

 **Natsu:** Hablas como si la victoria ya fuera tuya- dijo mientras aumentaba su Ki- pero déjame decirte…- dijo mientras sonreía sádicamente- que le prometí a Goku que te enviaría al infierno, y eso haré, cueste lo que cueste- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

El saiyan simplemente empezó a reírse como un loco para posteriormente mirar al peli rosa con una sonrisa

 **Broly:** Menudo loco, pensar que me puedes matar tú, un simple lagarto humanoide, a mí….- dijo riéndose con fuerza

 **Natsu:** Ya me he enfrentado a monstruos arrogantes como tú en el pasado, y todos han caído ante mis pies- dijo en posición de combate

 **Broly:** ¿Yo, un monstruo?- dijo con una gran sonrisa- no…¡YO SOY EL DIABLO JAJAJAJA!- dijo lanzándose nuevamente al ataque, donde el peli rojo lo esperaba con una sonrisa, bloqueando una patada de su rival, para posteriormente ambos desaparecer en el aire para sorpresa de los presentes

Sin embargo Makarov, Mavis, Laxus y Jet, este último acostumbrado a moverse a grandes velocidades, podían seguir con algo de dificultad los movimientos de ambos guerreros, mientras los demás solo veían ondas de aire en el cielo, sin entender realmente que pasaba en realidad incluso con las indicaciones de los que podían ver el combate

Los dragon Slayers, al tener los sentidos más desarrollados, les indicaban a sus compañeros donde estaban Natsu y Broly peleando, pero aun así era muy difícil para ellos

Gray al ser un Devil Slayer también podía seguirlos, pero sus instintos no eran tan agudos y desarrollados como los de los Dragon Slayers, por lo que le costaba seguir el feroz combate que decidiría el destino de toda Earthland y el universo entero

En el resto del mundo, todos estaban temblando al sentir el choque de fuerzas a la distancia, incapaces de saber de qué se trataba realmente, mientras muchos rezaban al ver que la tierra no paraba de agrietarse y el cielo se oscurecía mientras truenos caían con furia hacia el suelo

Por su parte, ambos guerreros siguieron con la sesión de golpes a gran velocidad sin detenerse, a sabiendas de que solo hacía falta una equivocación para que el otro perdiera la batalla

Por desgracia, para el Slayer, este recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo perder el ritmo de batalla, cosa que aprovecho el súper saiyan legendario para apalear al dragon Slayer, que apenas se podía defender de la paliza que estaba recibiendo, para posteriormente ser lanzado por los aires y recibir un orbe de ki que lo estrelló contra las montañas que se veían a simple vista desde la ciudad

 **Mira/ Cana:** ¡NATSUUUUUU!- Dijeron muy asustadas al ver que el peli rosa había sido derrotado, mientras sus compañeros temblaban, ya que el peli rosa era el único con poder suficiente como para vencer a ese monstruo

Sim embargo, en las montañas apareció un gran pilar de magia y Ki rojizo, para posteriormente mostrar al Slayer de fuego vivo, pero bastante maltrecho por la paliza que le había dado el saiyan

 **Broly:** Vamos, lagarto, todavía tengo mucha energía que gastar- dijo aumentando su Ki de golpe nuevamente para horror de los espectadores

 **Natsu:** Lo mismo te digo maldito mono, yo apenas he empezado- dijo con una sonrisa aunque en verdad sentía bastante dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo- "Mierda, su poder sigue aumentando sin parar, debo acabar con esto cuanto antes"- pensó el peli rojo para aumentar nuevamente su ki

Ambos guerreros se volvieron a lanzar a la batalla, está vez, fue Broly el que recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo escupir sangre, para posteriormente este lanzarle otro puñetazo a la cara al peli rojo que escupió sangre, dándole una patada al saiyan en el estómago, el cuál le encajo un gancho en la mandíbula al Slayer que se la devolvió con una patada ascendente en toda la mandíbula mientras ambos retrocedían para volver a lanzarse nuevamente a intercambiarse golpes, pero ahora ninguno se cubría, simplemente era golpear hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera seguir, ambos guerreros con su Ki al máximo mientras las piedras del tamaño de casas salían disparadas hacia el cielo, el cuál adquiría tonalidades oscuras, rojizas y verdosas, dando la impresión de que todo se veía con esos colores

Ambos guerreros se lanzaban golpes brutales mientras escupían sangre, y sentían los hematomas en sus cuerpos tomando la forma de enormes manchas rojas y sentían como ambos se fracturaban algunos huesos y ponían leves muecas de dolor, aunque este era inmenso

Natsu luchaba para mantener el ritmo y que el dolor le ganase, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando comió Etherion en la torre del cielo

Por su parte Broly gruñía molesto, tenía que acabar este combate o tendría muy serios problemas, ya que su cuerpo le costaba adaptarse a tanto poder

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron un puñetazo el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad hacia el puño enemigo, provocando una explosión de energía parecida a la de un volcán pero con unas magnitudes titánicas, cegando a los presentes que observaban la batalla

Una vez que la luz se disipó, se podía ver un cráter inmenso donde antes estaba Magnolia, aunque este era diez veces más grande que la destruida ciudad, hicieron muy bien en alejar a la población varios kilómetros

En el centro del cráter se encontraban los dos guerreros tirados en el suelo, incapaces de levantarse al sentir un dolor de mil demonios

 **Natsu:** Empate…- dijo el peli rosa con varios moretones en su cara y una sonrisa de tranquilidad

 **Broly:** Eso parece…- dijo el saiyan en el mismo estado- sabes… que si me recupero…. estarías perdido ¿verdad?- dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Lo sé…- dijo manteniendo esa sonrisa- pero si eso pasa, seguiré luchando hasta que sea destruido completamente- dijo sorprendiendo al saiyan legendario

 **Broly:** ¿Por qué luchas?- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa- ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a poner en peligro tu vida incluso cuando no tienes las de ganar?- dijo sorprendiendo al Slayer por la pregunta

 **Natsu:** Mis amigos….- dijo sorprendiendo al saiyan- ellos son la razón por la que sonrió, la razón por la que lucho, ellos hacen que mi vida tenga sentido, ellos me dan la felicidad y el calor no solo de amistad, también son mi familia y haré lo que sea para protegerlos

 **Broly:** Gracias…- dijo el saiyan sorprendiendo al Dragneel

 **Natsu.** ¿Porque?- dijo sin salir de su asombro

 **Broly:** Por mostrarme el camino- dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa- toda mi vida he sido tratado como un monstruo, un ser que debía ser encadenado como a un perro y dejarlo morir o ser usado como un arma, como hizo mi padre conmigo- dijo mientras el peli rosa fruncía el ceño ante ese dato- al final me convencí a mí mismo de que era un arma de guerra- dijo con melancolía- cuando era un bebé solo quería dormir, eso me hacía feliz, pero el maldito de Kakarot y su llanto no me lo permitían, no me permitían vivir en paz- dijo apretando los dientes de rabia para posteriormente calmarse- pero, incluso con su muerte nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual- dijo con el ceño fruncido

 **Natsu:** Te equivocas- dijo llamando la atención del saiyan- es cierto que Goku murió al igual que sus amigos, pero gracias a eso, tu pudiste venir aquí y pelear contra mí para darte cuenta de la realidad y a donde estabas hiendo si seguías ese camino- dijo asombrando al saiyan- gracias a Goku… sigues vivo- dijo este con una de sus típicas sonrisas

 **Broly:** Eso parece- dijo también sonriendo- al final te debo una Kakarot- dijo con una sonrisa llena de paz y tranquilidad

Entonces el cuerpo del guerrero legendario fue cubierto por un brillo blanquecino mientras este empezaba a desaparecer

 **Natsu:** ¡Broly!- dijo algo alterado y preocupado el Slayer, incapaz de moverse

 **Broly:** Escúchame Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa pacífica- prométeme que seguirás protegiendo a tus amigos como lo has hecho hasta ahora- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano al Slayer de fuego

 **Natsu:** Lo prometo Broly- dijo dándole el apretón de manos mientras este desaparecía

 **Broly:** Gracias…. Amigo- dijo para finalmente desaparecer mientras el slayer liberaba algunas lágrimas

Segundos después, todo el gremio hizo acto de presencia, siendo Mirajane y Cana las primeras en socorrer al peli rosa malherido pero sonriente

 **Mira:** ¡NATSU-KUUNN!- Dijo abrazando con fuerza al peli rosa que intentaba no quejarse de dolor

 **Cana:** ¡NOS HAS DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE A TODOS IDIOTA!- Dijo la morocha llorando mientras también abrazaba al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Lo siento chicas, prometo tener más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo con su característica sonrisa sonrojando a las féminas, provocando que cada una le diera un beso al peli rosa en los labios dejando sin palabras a los presentes, incluido al peli rosa

 **Makarov:** Natsu ¿Qué ha pasado con Broly? ¿Dónde está?- dijo poniendo en alerta a los magos por si el saiyan volvía atacar

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa- él ha vuelto al lugar al que le pertenece- dijo mirando al cielo con una sonrisa confundiendo a los presentes

Broly por su parte se encontraba en un planeta muerto, recuperado de sus heridas viendo los planetas de alrededor dentro del espacio muerto

 **Broly:** Supongo que tendré que arreglar el daño causado- dijo dirigiéndose hacia una nave espacial mientras cargaba a un joven de pelo negro de alrededor de 12 años de edad, aunque bastante musculoso- por lo que se, en la tierra existen las bolas de dragón- dijo metiendo los cadáveres de los guerreros que le hicieron frente- ahora que lo pienso, siempre quise echarle un vistazo al planeta tierra, quiero saber porque mi padre lo deseaba tanto- dijo mientras la nave se cerraba y volaba rumbo al planeta tierra

En el otro mundo, Kaito estaba asombrado ante el cambio de personalidad del saiyan legendario junto a su discípulo y mejor guerrero Son Goku

 **Goku:** Gracias por todo…. Natsu Dragneel- dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa

 _ **Fin**_

 **Bueno, esto es todo sobre la teoría que he puesto, ahora explicaciones**

 **¿Cómo es que Goku llegó al universo de fairy tail?, bueno, digamos que fue gracias a un agujero negro que apareció en el planeta en el que estaba peleando contra broly y por accidente ambos cayeron en él**

 **¿Porque Broly no apareció al mismo tiempo que Goku? si hubiese pasado eso Natsu estaría muerto y no habría podido entrenar**

 **¿De donde salió la piedra que le dio el poder a Natsu? digamos que fue una idea de Kaito y de Goku, siento no haberlo explicado**

 **Bien, en cuanto a preguntas**

 **¿Vas a continuar esta historia? NO, simplemente porque es una teoría, el objetivo era un combate a muerte entre Natsu y Broly, nada más, si queréis hacer continuaciones en vuestras cuentas o en canales de youtube, sois libres de hacerlo**

 **¿Porque las parejas de Natsu son Cana y Mirajane? muy simple, me la ponen como una barra de acero, además Lucy y Erza están ya muy vistas en muchos ficts**

 **¿Porque tan corto? así me ha salido, escribir historias largas de Fairy tail no es fácil, hay gente que lo hará hasta con los dedos del pie y sin mirar, pero yo no soy de esos**

 **Y por último quiero disculparme con los que siguen mis series de Fairy Tail por no subirlas tan seguido como hago con Naruto, pero me falta inspiración y estoy esperando a la tercera y última temporada de anime, porque yo no veo el manga (le quita emoción si sabes que va a salir en anime, es como ver el mismo capítulo de anime cinco veces seguidas)**

 **Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado esta teoría y nos veremos en la próxima historia**


End file.
